Cinta Ditolak, Dukun bertindak
by RoSeLapucell
Summary: Karena cintanya ditolak oleh Mukuro, Byakuran pun menggunakan jasa seorang dukun untuk mendapatkan Mukuro. Warning inside


**Cinta ditolak, Dukun Bertindak**

**Genre: Humor, Romance gak kerasa**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimare: Akira Amano**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Lebay, AU, Bahasa Ngaco, Isi dan judul fic tidak sesuai? Typo? dll…**

**Summary: Karena cintanya ditolak oleh Mukuro, Byakuran pun menggunakan jasa seorang dukun untuk mendapatkan Mukuro.**

**10069(?)**

"Mu, Mukuro-kun~," panggil seorang kakek ***Author di detgler*** maksudnya, seorang pemuda coretubanancoret berambut putih kepada seorang pemuda yang memiliki model rambut yang cukup 'unik'.

"Ya?" jawab seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Rokudo Mukuro tersebut.

"Anu…, itu…, anu…," kata sang pemuda, Byakuran terbata-bata.

"Kenapa anu-mu? Panuan?" tanya Mukuro dengan tampang inosen(?).

"Astagfirullah!" Byakuran malah terkejut mendengar pernyataan polos(?) lawan bicaranya. "Bukan! Emangnya anu bisa panuan?" Byakuran malah nanya balik sambil membayangkannya.

"Gak tau juga sih, soalnya gak pernah ngeliat," jawab Mukuro. "Terus kenapa? Dari tadi anu-ana-ani-ane," sambungnya.

Byakuran langsung mengambil cokelat Selper Kwen yang ada di sakunya dan sungkem, eh maksudnya berlutut dihadapan Mukuro.

"Mukuro, mau kah kau menjadi uk- maksudnya kekasih ku?" tanya Byakuran sambil menyodorkan cokelat Selper Kwen dan senyum mautnya ke Mukuro.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Byakuran sungguh yakin bahwa Mukuro akan menerima lamarannya(?) itu, dia pun sudah mempunyai rencana akan membawa Mukuro ke suatu tempat nantinya.

Mukuro yang tadinya membeku mulai menggerakkan tangannya, mengambil cokelat yang ada di tangan Byakuran. Melihat hal itu, senyum (mesum) yang ada di wajah Byakuran pun makin bertambah lebar. Mungkin sama lebarnya dengan ketebalan alis mahkluk dari fandom sebelah. Ok, saya tau bahwa lebar dan tebal itu beda, tapi kita anggap saja sama untuk kalimat tadi.

Setelah mengambil cokelat yang ada di tangan Byakuran, Mukuro pun tersenyum, membuat Byakuran tambah yakin kalau dirinya diterima oleh Mukuro. Hingga Mukuro mulai bicara.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya uke," jawabnya dengan masih tersenyum. "Dan aku tidak mau di-uke-in oleh orang lain selain uke-ku," sambung Mukuro. Perasaan saya atau memang ada yang aneh dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Mukuro?

Mukuro pun langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Byakuran yang menganga, dengan membawa cokelat Selper Kwen tersebut.

Hancur, hancur, hancur hati Byakuran mendengarnya. Rencananya untuk membawa Mukuro dinner dan menginap di hotel bintang lima sirna sudah. Nasi sudah menjadi nasi goreng, tinggal dimakan, gitu aja kok repot. Mukuro nolak lamaran cintamu, cari yang lain, gitu aja kok repot sih Ran.

**10069(?)**

Byakuran pun berjalan lesu menuju rumahnya. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk nembak anak SD yang kebetulan lewat di depannya, namun niatnya diurungkan ketika melihat abang dari anak SD tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, dia pun sudah berkali-kali menabrak tiang listrik.

BUGH

Tuh kan, baru aja dibilangin udah nabrak lagi. Sambil meringis kesakitan, Byakuran pun mengelus hidungnya, karena takut hidungnya menjadi pesek. Dia takut kalau hidungnya pesek dia jadi kurang ganteng.

"Hmm? Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membaca iklan yang tertempel di tiang listrik tersebut.

**Cinta anda ditolak? **

**Duit tidak mengalir dengan lancar ke dalam dompet anda? **

**Kecantikan dan Kegantengan anda berkurang?**

**Suami/Istri/Seme/Uke anda kurang memperhatikan anda?**

**Ingin memperkuat aura Ke-seme-an anda?**

**DLL**

**Segera hubungi:**

**Mbah Torikabuto**

**Masalah anda akan selesai dengan mudahnya!**

**Tidak puas uang anda kembali!**

**Mbah Torikabuto, Dukun dari segala Dukun!**

Begitulah isi iklan gaje tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Byakuran pun langsung saja pergi menuju kediaman Dukun gaje tersebut.

**Cinta ditolak, Dukun pun bertindak!**

Sesampainya di kediaman sang Dukun, Byakuran pun langsung saja memasuki rumah yang terbuat dari bambu tersebut. Awalnya dia agak takut-takut, namun Byakuran mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya demi mendapatkan Mukuro.

Byakuran pun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang kesannya sangat menyeramkan. dan di tengah ruangan tersebut, duduklah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan menggunakan topeng yang tidak kalah menyeramkannya dengan ruangan tersebut. Yaitu topeng Patamon.

"Si, siang Mbah," Sapa Byakuran takut-takut

"Malem," jawab si Dukun SPJ, Byakuran cengo. "Ada keperluan apa kamu datang kemari?" tanya Mbah Torikabuto.

"Etto, saya mau Mbah ngebikin nih cowok jadi cinta mati sama saya," jawab Byakuran sambil menyerahkan foto Mukuro.

"Hmm, kamu ingin saya nyantet nih orang ya?" Tanya Torikabuto, Byakuran kembali cengo.

"Bukan Mbah! Bikin dia jadi suka sama saya!" jawab Byakuran dengan meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Ngebikin dia masuk Rumah Sakit?" si Dukun kembali bertanya. Byakuran pun cengo lagi.

"Bukan! Bikin dia *nunjuk foto Mukuro* jadi suka *ngebentuk tanda love dengan kedua tanganya* sama saya *menunjuk dirinya sendiri* Mbah!" jawab Byakuran sambil memperagakan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Apa! Bikin dia **HAMIL**!" tanya Torikabuto dengan menggeraskan dan menekankan kata hamil. Byakuran facepalm.

"BUKAN! BIKIN DIA JADI SUKA SAMA SAYA MBAH!" habis sudah kesabaran Byakuran.

"Ooh, ngeguna-guna dia supaya suka sama kamu ya? Bilang dari tadi dong," jawab si Dukun yang ternyata tuli itu.

'_UDAH GUE BILANG DARI TADI!_' teriak batin Byakuran histeris. "Iya Mbah, bisa gak?" tanya Byakuran dengan (sangat) bersabar.

"Hah! Menghina kamu! Masa kamu bilang saya gak bisa ngeguna-gunain dia! Lihat! Akan saya guna-guna nih cowok sekarang!" jawab Torikabuto dengan kesal.

"Iya deh Mbah." jawab Byakuran sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk bersabar.

Torikabuto pun langsung menghidupkan lilin yang ada di tengah baskom. Tangannya pun bergerak mengelilingi lilin tersebut sambil membaca mantra.

"Cing ciripit setulang sebajing, siapa yang kejepit jadi kucing~," tampaknya itulah mantra yang diucapkan oleh Torikabuto dengan serius.

'Ini sebenarnya mau ngeguna-gunain orang atau mau main petak umpet sih?' batin Byakuran kembali bertanya

**Aku punya Nanas kecil~**

**Kuberi nama Mukuro~**

Sementara itu Mukuro, dia sedang berada di rumah ukenya tercinta, yaitu di rumah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Namun sial, karena yang ada di rumah itu tidak hanya mereka berdua. Namun juga ada Kakak sepupunya Tsuna bersama kekasihnya, alias Dino dan Hibari. Dimana kedua orang tua Tsuna kalian tanya? Mereka berdua sedang menikmati liburan ke luar negri dan meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian di rumahnya.

Mukuro mendengus, rencananya untuk bermesraan dengan sang kekasih buyar sudah. Dalam hatinya dia mengutuk kedatangan Dino dan Hibari. Padahal dia sudah mendapatkan model-model gaya baru. Entah gaya baru untuk apa.

"Oi, Nanas," panggil Hibari "Kau mengganggu pemandangan, pergi sana!'' sambung Hibari dengan tampang dingin. Sedingin es batu.

"Kyoya, jangan begitu dong," Dino pun berusaha untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi uah itu mengganggu pemandangan," jawab Kyoya.

'Oi, oi, sudah kalian ngeganggu kencan orang, sekarang malah mau berantem. Yang seharusnya angkat kaki dari rumah ini tuh kalian tau!' omel batin Mukuro. Kenapa dalam batin? Karena dia gak berani buat ngomong secara langsung.

"Maaf menunggu, ini minumannya," sanga malaikat penyelamat *halah* alias Tsuna datang sambil membawa empat gelas orange juice.

Mereka semua pun mengambil gelas berisi orange juice tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Ugh!" entah kenapa Mukuro langsung pingsan ketika meletakkan gelas miliknya. Yang lain pun panik.

"Mu, Mukuro? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Tsuna khawatir, soalnya dia yakin tidak ada yang berbahaya dalam minuman tersebut.

"O, oi! Kau kenapa?" tanya Dino yang juga khawatir.

Tak lama setelah itu, Mukuro pun meronta-ronta dan berteriak tidak jelas layaknya kesurupan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku gak mau kawin sama tuh kakek pedo! Aku gak mau!" teriaknya sambil meronta kesana-kemari.

Tsuna dan Dino pun tambah panik melihat keadaan Mukuro. Sedangkan Hibari malah membongkar tasnya mencari sesuatu.

Suasana makin ricuh, Duo idiot tersebut makin panik, sedangkan Hibari malah asyik membaca buku.

"Mukuro, tenang! Istigfhar!" Dino berusaha menahan kaki Mukuro. Namun sial, anunya malah tertendang dan dia pun menungging kesakitan.

"Mukuro, kamu kenapa? Jawab dong? Kamu gak akan mati kan?" Tsuna makin panik, tingkat kelebay-annya pun sudah mencapai maksimum.

"ENGGGAAAK! ENGGAAAK MAU! TIDAK!" teriak Mukuro makin histeris.

Tsuna pun semakin panik, Dino pun semakin kesakitan karena anunya tertendang lagi. Suasana pun makin tidak terkendali.

BUAGH

Hening

Entah kenapa Mukuro berhenti berteriak. Tsuna dan Dino pun membuka mata mereka dan melihat sebuah benjolan besar yang ada di depan pucuk nanas kebanggaan Mukuro. Mereka berdua pun cengo.

"Huh, gitu aja kok repot," kata Hibari sambil membersihkan buku yang dipegangnya dan kembali membaca buku tersebut. Walaupun tidak jelas, ada noda darah di sampul buku tersebut, dan noda darah tersebut juga ada pada benjol yang baru saja tumbuh di kepala Mukuro.

Tsuna dan Dino pun kembali cengo.

**Ada mbah Dukun, **

**Sedang ngobatin pasiennya~**

Suasana di ruangan Mbah Torikabuto sungguh mencekam, dinding yang terbuat dari bambu tersebut bergetar. Begitu juga dengan tubuh sang Dukun. Byakuran yang melihatnya pun agak sedikit takut.

Seluruh benda yang ada di ruangan tersebut ikut bergetar layaknya dilanda gempa. Tubuh Mbah Torikabuto pun bergetar dengan tambah cepat, semakin lama semakin cepat. Hingga terjadi ledakkan di ruangan tersebut.

Byakuran yang melihatnya pun terkejut, apalagi setelah dia melihat sang Dukun sudah gosong. Dia pun semakin takut dan akhirnya kabur.

Dengan kejadian ini, Byakuran pun bersumpah dia tidak akan menggunakan jasa Dukun atau sejenisnya untuk selamanya.

**TAMAT **

**Sudah lama saya tidak menulis fic yang panjang begini~**

**Entah kenapa otak saya jalan hari ini, terus ngelia ini fic di draft langsung saya lanjutin deh. *ngelirik tumpukkan fic lain* *pura-pura gak ngeliat*.**

**Awalnya saya pengen ngebuat ending fic ini Byakuan gantung diri, cuman gak tega. Yaudah gitu aja.**

**Sekian terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda buat membaca fic ini, dan tolong di Review ya~**


End file.
